Episodes
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is an anime series based on the manga of same name by Hiro Mashima. Produced by A-1 Pictures Inc. and Satelight, it is directed by Shinji Ishihira, and debuted on TV Tokyo at 7:30, 12 October 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network It follows the story of Lucy Heartfilia as she seeks to become a member of the famous Fairy Tail Guild. Helped into joining by Natsu Dragneel and Happy, she goes on an array of adventures with them, along with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. At Sakura Con 2011, Funimation Entertainment announced that they had acquired the license to the first 48 episodes (Season 1) of Fairy Tail. In sets of 12 episodes each, on both Blu-ray and DVD, they released Part 1 on November 22, 2011,Fairy Tail Part 1 Funimation Dub Part 2 on December 27, 2011, Part 3 on January 31, 2012 and Part 4 on March 20, 2012. As of Otakon 2012, Funimation has announced the licencing of the next 24 episodes. Of those 24; the first 12 episodes (49-60) will be released as Part 5 on July 23, 2013.Fairy Tail Part 5 Funimation Dub In 2011, Funimation Entertainment licensed the first season for an English-language release in North America. The Funimation-dubbed episodes aired on the Funimation Channel. The first DVD set, containing 12 episodes, was released on November 22, 2011. Similarly sized sets followed with four sets released as of March 20, 2012. It was announced on March 2, 2013 that the anime will end on March 30, 2013 after 175 episodes. On March 4, 2013, Mashima announced on his Twitter account that the anime will not end yet, and that reruns of the anime will begin airing on TV Tokyo under the title Fairy Tail Best on April 4, 2013. On July 11, 2013, Mashima tweeted that he will start the "sequel" of anime and that the FT anime will continue due to the amount of support from the fans. As of Otakon 2013, Funimation announced that they have licensed Fairy Tail episodes 73-175.Funimation Adds Cowboy Bebop, Escaflowne, Outlaw Star, More - Also: My-HiME, My-Otome, My-Otome 0~S.ifr~, My-Otome Zwei, more Fairy Tail The sixth issue of 2014 of Weekly Shonen Magazine announced on January 8th, that the anime will return in April 2014, and also that Bridge is replacing Satelight as one of the studios animating the series. The thirteenth issue of 2014 Weekly Shonen Magazine announced on March 5, 2014 that the new Fairy Tail anime series will start on April 5, 2014 at 10:30 AM on TV Tokyo. Episode Guide Episode List Macao arc Lucy Heartfilia desperately wants to go the Fairy Tail Guild, the most popular (and destructive) guild around. However, Lucy's luck either turns for the best or worse when she meets Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and other Mages from Fairy Tail. After helping her from a dark Mage, Natsu takes Lucy to the Fairy Tail Guild. However, before she can get used to the crazy things that happen around Fairy Tail, Natsu goes to save his friend Macao Conbolt and she decides to tag along, embarking on her first mission ever. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rofuka Hashiritai. Daybreak arc Natsu tricks Lucy to help him on a mission to steal a book from a corrupted politician. However, they soon learn there is more to the book than meets the eye. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Lullaby arc Erza returns to the guild and she forces Natsu and Gray to aid her on a dangerous mission. Sparks fly and mouths drop as Fairy Tail's most powerful team is born. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Galuna Island arc Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job, and drag Lucy and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. Gray and Lyon's past is revealed... And the truth about Galuna Island. The opening theme of this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist while the ending theme is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. The second opening theme is Sense of Wonder by Idoling!! while the second ending theme is Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by Onelifecrew. Phantom Lord arc Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza find their guild headquarters destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane, they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed... The opening theme of this arc is Sense of Wonder by Idoling!! while the ending theme is Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by Onelifecrew. The second opening theme is Ft. by Funkist while the second ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. Loke arc The truth about Loke's past, present, and future. The opening theme of this arc is Ft. by Funkist while the ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. Tower of Heaven arc Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, primarily by abducting Erza and taking her to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... The opening theme of this arc is Ft. by Funkist while the ending theme is Gomen ne, watashi by Shiho Nanba. The second opening theme is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the second ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. Fighting Festival arc New comrades and new guild appears! But... Who's the strongest now?! Let's start the grand battle royale of Fairy Tail! The opening theme of this arc is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG while the ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. Oración Seis arc The Allied Forces Fights the Dark Guild of Oración Seis. The opening theme of this arc is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party while the ending theme is HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy. The second opening theme is Fiesta by +Plus while the second ending theme is Be As One by w-inds. Daphne arc Daphne Traps Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy while Gray betrayed his friends and his guild. The opening theme of this arc is Fiesta by +Plus while the ending theme is Be As One by w-inds. The second opening theme is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the second ending theme is Lonely Person by ShaNa. Edolas arc Magnolia has disappeared, along with everyone in it, except Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Edolas, another world with insufficient Magic, reversed versions of themselves in Earth Land, and strange turns of events, holds a very mysterious secret that awaits Natsu and the others. The opening theme of this arc is Evidence by Daisy X Daisy while the ending theme is Lonely Person by ShaNa. The second opening theme is The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the second ending theme is Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. Tenrou Island arc The Fairy Tail Mages have begun their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in order to become the next S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. The event will be held on Tenrou Island, the holy ground of the Fairy Tail Guild, with 8 chosen participants and their chosen partners to start the trial. But little do they know that hidden in the island, lies the most powerful and most dangerous entity ever come to existed, who is currently known as the "Black Wizard Zeref", and a Dark Guild called "Grimoire Heart" has appeared to awaken such darkness and despair upon Fairy Tail. What will become of the Fairy Tail members, and will they be capable of stopping Grimoire Heart? The opening theme of this arc is The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the ending theme is Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. The second opening theme is Towa no Kizuna by Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity while the second ending theme is Kono Te Nobashite by Hi-Fi Camp. The third opening theme is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the third ending theme is Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. X791 arc Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members at the time. Macao Conbolt is the new master, and Fairy Tail is facing a major crisis as the guild's strength has diminished considerably. The opening theme of this arc is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the ending theme is Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. Key of the Starry Sky arc After the core Fairy Tail members have returned, things seem to have gone back to normal. However one day, a mysterious girl looking for Lucy drops by the guild and brings with her a strange memento from her father. Little did they know that that memento is the key to the end of the world, even though it itself is just a piece to the puzzle. Many different plotlines of both old and new faces and factions will arise and when tied together, Fairy Tail must race against time to save the world from destruction. The opening theme of this arc is Hajimari no Sora by +Plus while the ending theme is Glitter by Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga. The second opening theme arc is Tenohira by HERO while the second ending theme is Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ by Sata Andagi. Grand Magic Games arc After deciding to participate in the annual Grand Magic Games, the core Fairy Tail members go off to train until the start of the Games. After reuniting with familiar faces, the members of Fairy Tail are requested to seek out the ominous Magic Power emitting from the location of the Games all while trying to win the Grand Magic Games to reclaim their former title as Fiore's strongest Guild. The opening theme of this arc is Break through by GOING UNDER GROUND while the ending theme is Kimi ga Kureta Mono by Shizuka Kudo. The second opening theme is Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ by Chihiro Yonekura while the second ending theme is We're The Stars by Aimi Terakawa. The third opening theme is MASAYUME CHASING by BoA and the third ending is Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by BREATHE. OVA |} The OVA are released as a part of the limited edition of Fairy Tail Volumes. The opening theme of OVA 1-3 is Eternal Fellows by Tetsuya Kakihara, and the ending theme is Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜 by Aya Hirano. The opening theme for OVA 4-6 is Blow Away by Tetsuya Kakihara and Yuichi Nakamura, and the ending theme is Happy Tale by Aya Hirano, Sayaka Ohara, and Satomi Satō Movie Cover Gallery Volumes OVAs |} Trivia *Initially, the anime was supposed to last one season - until episode 48, but the series' massive popularity overturned this; it continued onto a second season of 48 episodes, a third season of 54 episodes and to a fourth season consisting of 25 episodes. References Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous